Revenge
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: This is the story if Ally had an older sister, One Shot, AU.


I've been inspired to do a one shot. I really think it's brilliant. Please Review! Told from Ally's POV. No Auslly, Austin, Trish or Dez. AU, Ally has a sister.

Brief Information: Destiny is older than Ally by one year. Ally is 8 and She's 9. :p

"I don't want you two to play outside. Your dad's not home, and it's pouring rain. I need to go to the grocery store real quick, so I hope you behave." My mom says while putting on her jacket and picking up her keys. Destiny and I pout and my mom gives me a stern look. We give our little, "Okays" And we sit down on the couch. "Good girls. Love you." She says while closing the door. We watch some T.V. The storm messes up with our T.V. and the screen goes blank. Destiny groans.

"Come on, Let's go outside." Destiny says while standing up.

"But mom said n-"

"Just for a few minutes!" She insisted. I looked outside. The rain kind of calmed down.

"Five minutes" I say while reaching and putting on my jacket. Destiny cheered and and did the same. Destiny and I are running around the rain for 2 minute and I stop running. "I need to go get a drink." I run inside and pour a glass of water. I hear a gun fire and I run towards the door and open it. I see a black jacket man with blue skinny jeans and I see Destiny fall down. The man runs away. "DESTINY!" I yell while running towards her side.

"Destiny What happened?!" I say almost inaudible. She shrugs her shoulder and I see tears running down her face.

"Come on Destiny, Let's go find help." I say while picking her up.

"No, Ally, It's too late." She coughs out blood. "No, it's not." I deny. She makes a few more words, "Avenge me." She says and she stops moving. I shake her body and it doesn't move. I check her pulse and I freeze for 3 seconds. I lose it and I bury my face on her chest, crying out what seems like a huge waterfall. " I will." I whisper.

_Few Years Later_

__8 years have gone past ever since my sister passed away. By a killer. I still don't know why the man killed her. Anger builds up in my body, The horrid flashback is coming back. I punch the wall. _Avenge me._ Her voice before she pasts runs through my head. I will, Destiny. Everyone at school said her pass is part of life and I should move on. People think I'm depressed. I ignore them. Ever since that day I've been searching for that sick killer. To find a hobby to move on in life, I found Songwriting. It didn't really make me move on, but it did huge improvement.

I've always felt like my mother is mad at me for disobeying her. Well, what did you expect? Leaving an 8 and 9 year old alone. Even if it was for a few minutes it was irresponsible. My dad asks me to go with him to the store and if I did he would buy me something. Why not? I look at some songwriting journals and I see a familar man. And then I remember. The man with the black jacket. He starts to leave the asile and I yell, "HEY!" He turns around, and I'm guessing he recognizes me from the rain as he runs off. I know I shouldn't of, but I promised my sister to avenge her, and now's the perfect chance. He's sagging and I laugh and have an evil grin, He's not going to make it. And fall he does, and I tackle him and pin him down.

"WHY'D YOU KILL HER" I growl.

"I-I" He stammers.

"WELL?" I wait impatiently.

"I was bored!" He cried. BORED?!

"THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE." I say while choking him. I'm pulled off him by an employee and the store manager is looking at me.

"What is going on?" he says alarmed.

"THAT MAN KILLED MY SISTER." I yell. He looks at him and says,

"He's the man who steals."

"Go call the cops." The manager orders the employee. The Employee nods and runs off. I see the man trying to get up but I pin him down again. The cops come and they say they're going to pay me an award. My dad takes me home and tells my mom the whole story. I say I'll be back in 30 minutes and I walk outside. To the cemetery.

I stand in front of my sister's grave. _I finally did it. I've done my last promise to you. Now you can rest in peace, Destiny. _

I feel like I've rushed this a bit. Oh well, Bye! :)

~Shay


End file.
